Never knew I needed
by AmbersLostParadise
Summary: Felix and Ryan are best friends. But what happens when one day Marzia leaves Felix and he needs a friend? Ryan, being the friend he is, comes and stays with Felix for support. But what happens when their friendship turns into something more? Please R&R! Lemons later on! So for now rating will stay at T. :)
1. Leaving

**Felix POV~**

I had just finished a co-op with Cry. Although I had felt eyes on me the entire time playing, I brushed it off and started talking to Cry. "So that was pretty hilar-" I was cut off as the computer screen turns into black. _What the-?_ "Felix, I need to talk to you **_now_**." It was Marzia. I know that something has been wrong with her for the past three days, but thought nothing of it for I thought it was stress from work. I wish it was because of that

"You didn't need to shut off the screen. You could have just-" "Enough! Enough with the computer, and enough with your stupid games! That's all you ever do! Be on your computer, yes I get that's your hobby to play game and make videos, but what about me?" I suddenly felt anger boiling in me. I stood up and started yelling."Marzia, if something was wrong, you could have just told me what was wrong instead of thinking that I would know **what **was wrong! You should have just** told me!"**  
Marzia flinched at my sudden tone, but regained her composure right after."And what? Talk it over? No, no it's too late for that now. Even if we _did_ talk it over, you would just go back to your games! Felix, it's over.." I looked back at her." Your already packed right? Then get _**out**__. _This is_** my**_ house, so why don't you get out? Don't even bother coming back." I said as tears started to form in my eyes, but refused to fall. Marzia grabbed her things and turned away. Before she left, she looked at me with her tear-stained face." Goodbye, Felix..." She walked over to the door and walked out with a sound of the door being shut. I sat back down on my gaming chair and I suddenly felt sadness hit me.

_What just...happened?_  
I turned the computer screen back on to find out that the monitor was still on. I was greeted with Cry looking down at his lap. _He heard the whole thing didn't he? "_Hey Cry." I spoke softly, still recovering from my crying session. Cry looked up from his lap. "Hey, friend. How you holding up?" I scratched the back of my head. " Eh, i've been better." I lightly chuckled."Either way, I'm glad you here talking with me right now, I needed it."  
Cry gives me a bright smile and started to speak."You know I could just come over and stay with you!" I looked at Cry."I dunno Cry...I mean, I might bring you down with all my problems and stuff." Cry frowned."Pewdie, that's what friends are for, they're supposed to be there for each other." Cry smiled once more, which got me smiling too. After a bit more of convincing, he talked me into it."Alright, alright. See you then, I friend!" "Bye friend!" I ended the Skype call and closed all other windows. I felt a sudden drowsiness overcome me and went to sleep.

**Ryan's POV ~**

Pewdie and I just finished a co-op, and just started a conversation. Just when I opened the window, I saw Marzia looking at Pewds with a angered expression."So that was pretty hilar-" Pewds stopped half way through his sentence. _Huh? All I can hear are little bits of their conversation. _All I could do is look down and silently listen. I kept looking down until I heard Pewds last sentence."Don't even bother coming back." My eyes widened a bit. I've never heard him talk in that voice before.  
Before I looked up, I heard Marzia's last words."Goodbye, Felix." Still looking down at my lap, I heard Pewds sniffle a bit. Then spoke to me. "Hey Cry." He spoke softly. I looked up from my lap. "Hey, friend. How are you holding up?" "I've been better." Followed by a light chuckle, he smiles softly at me."Either way, i'm glad your here talking to me. I really need it."I suddenly got a bright idea and smiled brightly at him."You know, I could just come over and stay with you!"

Pewds looked at me a bit wide eyed. He looked over to the side."I dunno Cry...I mean I bring you down with all my problems and stuff..."I frowned at him. We're supposed to be friends aren't we? "Pewdie, that's what friends are for. They're there for each other for help and support." I smiled once again, in hope he would smile along with me._ I always hated when he was sad. I like to see him smile. _Even though he kept saying no, I finally got him to say yes."Alright, alright! See you then I guess. Goodbye friend!" I smiled once again. "Bye friend!" With that Pewds ended the chat. _I can't wait to meet him in person I just can't wai-_ _**wait...**__In PERSON?! Shit, I didn't think this through! Crap, crap, cra- wait, I don't have to take off my mask! THANK GOD!_ I sighed a breath of relief. _Hmm, might as well check to see the plane arrivals._ I found a flight I could get and started packing. I stretched and looked over to the clock. _Flights not due for another 6 hours. Might as well take a cat nap._ I soon drifted off into a blissful sleep (nap).

**Hey! so this is the first chapter of 'Never knew I needed'. Please let me know what you think! And if you really enjoyed then please follow for more updates! I'll try to update as soon as I can! See you next chapter!**


	2. Goodbye Florida, hello Italy

Cry's POV~

I woke from my cat nap. I grab my things and start heading towards the door. 'Goodbye for now, my home.' I take one last look around the house and headed out. While driving, it was apparently national red stop light day, because it seemed as though I hit ever stop light there was. I finally got to the airport and went through the regular stuff like the guards, scanners, etc. I finally got on the plane and I guess I get my own three seats. Then again, I am wearing a mask that makes people think I'm some weird person.  
I sat on the seat nearest to the window. For what seemed like a while starring out of the window, a hand taps my shoulder. " Mister, can I sit with you?" His big green eyes stared at me pleading.  
A woman came behind him that had the same brown hair and green eyes. " Ah, I'm sorry sir. He was just wondering if he could sit here with you .if you don't mind of course." I looked at the woman and nodded. "Of course. I don't mind!" I smiled. "Ah, thank you!" the woman then got in the seat behind me and I stared at the window.  
My mind was brought back to reality. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, you just seemed lonely." I looked at him. nice kid. I thought. " Nah, it's alright kid. Thanks." I smile and ruffle his brown hair. " Hey. Whats your name? Mines Jacob." Jacob says with a bright smile. " Ryan." I reply.  
Jacob and I shared a good amount of questions, nuthin' personal. Just normal Questions. It wasn't long until Jacob fell asleep. Not to mention his head on my shoulder. Adorable kid. Reminds me of me when I was younger. About Seven hours left. Might as well get some sleep too.

Time skip, 6 hours~

I woke up to Jacob Bouncing up and down seat. He looked at me and smiled brightly."Ryan! We're almost there!" Him smiling got me smiling too. Should let pewdie know I'm almost there. I text him and let him know.

-Hey friend, I'm almost there just letting you know because I don't got another ride. :)

-Yeah sure. Be there in a bit. Look for a guy with a bro-shirt and Skinnys. :)

-Okay.

I locked my phone and put it away.  
Almost there friend. We will finally meet.

Felix's POV~  
I was editing a video for my Bro's, that is, until I heard a loud echoing bouncing from the walls. I picked up my phone and it said 'New Text'  
I unlocked my phone and saw that the text was from Cry.  
-Hey friend! The plane is almost there. Just letting you know cuz I don't have a ride :)  
-yeah sure! Be sure to look out for a guy wearing a bro shirt and skinnys. :)  
-okay.  
I locked my phone and put the computer to sleep. I went and got my phone and keys, and head out the door.  
I got there five minutes early. I stood a bit far from the gate for Crys' plane. I looked over the crowd and saw a Oak brown haired man with a poker face mask. He was talking to a little boy and smiled at him. I saw the kid hug him and run off to what looks like his mom.  
I saw Cry walking over to me. I smiled and waved at him. He saw me and waved back. He came up to me and he hugged me. I blushed for a bit, but regained composure. "Hey Bro! Nice to finally get to see you in real life!" He smiled back at me and spoke. " Same here."We grabbed his luggage and went to the lot.  
On the car ride home, I asked Cry something. "So, who was that little bro who hugged you?"  
"Ahh, that was Jacob. He was a kid I met on the plane. I apparently made a new friend." He added with a smile. I smiled right back at him and looked back at the road. "Do you feel tired? I mean, the seats must have been uncomfortable right?" It seemed as though that he just realized it and nodded. " You don't mind right?" "Of course not! Go ahead." I watch him get into a comfortable position (not in a dirty way you pervs :3) from the corner of my eye and see his breathing even out.  
We reach my home and I shake Cry lightly. "Hey Cry, wake up, we're here." I see him turn a bit, and all I got in response a 'hrm.' "Cryyyyy! Wake up." I shake him a bit harder. I seen him 'look' at me and smiles. "Hehe. Sorry. Got a bit too comfortable." He says while smiling sheepishly.  
I open the trunk and get out his luggage. We walked toward my home and and unlock the door. I notice that Cry had looked around the house and saw the Christmas tree up. "Wow, this is a cool tree friend!" I scratch my head and smile." Really? thank's, Me and-" I cut myself off before I could say her name. I Hid my sadness with my smile.


	3. Nightmares

Ryan's POV~

I already knew that for one, that smile was fake. Two, he was about to say that person's name. As he took off his shoes, I looked around a bit more. To my right, there was the kitchen, a bit farther ahead to the right was the living room. Pewds walked in front of me and grabbed my luggage. "Here, let me show you to your room!" He smiled and started walking upstairs. Still wearing that goddamn fake smile. It's pissing me off! I can't stand to see him like that! It's all her fault. I smiled nevertheless and followed. My guest room was next to Pewds, and the bathroom was across from his bedroom. The stairs where spiral with railing leading to the bathroom.

Pewds opened the bedroom door and inside was a bed to my left, and a window straight ahead. The room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. The closet was beside the window facing the doorway. "Hey Cry, i'm gonna go ahead and finish uploading a video. You can explore the rest of the house if you want! I'll be in my room if you need me!" He gave me yet another fake smile. I gave him a fake smile also and started unpacking. I-I wish I could take his pain away. I knew for a fact that he really loved her. She could have talked about it instead of being mean and breaking up with him. I sigh and continue to hang and pile my clothes into the closet. I finished unpacking and went to look around. I looked into the room at the beginning of the stairs. (Reference to the picture.) Inside was a computer, xbox, and a gaming headset. By observing, I knew this was the gaming room. The games were organized into a small compartment in the cabinets near the TV and XBox. Like my room, there was a window right across from the doorway.

I went downstairs, into the living room. Like others, there was a TV, cream colored sofas. The TV was resting on a stand with a cabinet next to it filled with video games and movies. I walked farther into the living room to fine the carpet cut off and continue with hardwood floors. Since it was an open living room, there was an entrance leading into the kitchen. The whole kitchen was white with hard wood flooring. Black granite counter tops with green cushion on the chairs. " They got their hands on a really nice place. Like as if it was...made..for a family..." I spoke the last part slowly. Did Pewdie someday want to raise a family? If he didn't, there wouldn't have been any point in buying the house. That was too cruel. How could she do this? Then again, it's not like she even knew. For all I care, she could get off the face of the earth. She's making my friend feel this way, making fake emotions and lies. Telling me he's alright. That's a load of bull. As I continued with my thought's I didn't notice Pewdie getting things out the fridge and make a loud slam with the fridge door. "Hey bro! I got a bit hungry. I needed dinner, You want some?" He smiled sheepishly. Sudden hunger hit and I nodded.

Timeskip~

When Pewdie and I finished dinner, it was 8:00 o'clock already. The sun was long gone, Pewdie told me he's had a long day and was going to turn in. I stayed in the bedroom i'm using, going on my laptop. I went to the bathroom for a minute and walking back to the bedroom I heard something like, _whimpering ? _I followed the noise, and saw it was coming from Pewdie's room. I opened his door to see him rolled up into a ball. I ran up to him, tears streaming down his face. I tried to wake him, but no avail. I started yelling his name, but only got more and more whimpers.

Felix POV ~

I just go finished with editing the video and uploading it. No matter what I did, she couldn't get out of my mind. I would be having fun playing a game, and she's always in the back of my mind. I **_hate_**this feeling. I hate how I can't forget. I'm glad he's here, I needed someone to help me out of this sadness. After all, I was hooping that her an I could start a family, have kids. That's why I chose this house. I guess she didn't know. I wonder what would have happened if she knew I loved her enough to have a family. I looked at the window for awhile, lost in my thoughts of sadness, until a loud grumble noise went around the room. I haden't eaten since 4:00, I went to look for Cry to see if I should make dinner for the both of us. I looked into the guest bedroom I let Cry use and did't see him there. I went down the spiral stairs and heard someone pacing in the kitchen. No other than Cry would be here. I walked into the kitchen and started grabbing things out of the fridge. I looked back at Cry, a frown present on his face. I smiled at him and spoke."Hey bro! I got a bit hungry. I'm about to make some, you gonna join?" Cry just nodded and helped.

Timeskip brought to you by pewdies depression and Cry's anger~

Cry and I finished dinner, soon after drowsiness hit me like a brick. Remembering everything. No matter what, she will always be in the corner of my mind. This pain, no matter what, will always stick with me. I told Cry I would turn in for the night because I was worn out. I walked up and out of my chair the steps and into my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and crawled into the blankets.

Dreamland~

I opened my eyes to see all white. I got up and everything was a bright white. I started to her someone calling my name, it sounded like, "Marzia?" I saw Marzia in the distance, she was looking at me with her soft eyes. she smiled and turned around. Walking away. "Wait, Marzia!" I yell out. I start walking slowly at first, slowly gaining speed until I'm running at full speed. I see her disappear, turning into smoke before my eyes. My pure white world slowly starts to turn to black. It looks like the white walls were paint, slowly chipping away. I see Marzia away from me, I try to yell but nothing comes out. I see a man with her, holding a child in his hands. My eyes widen and the pair slowly start to fade away. I look down at my lap, whimpering and crying. I feel the world transitions and look up to see Cry looking away from me. "Cry? Why are you here?" His head snaps at me and frowns. "I should be asking you that." He spats at me. My eyes widened a bit. _whats going on?_ I was about to speak until I see Cry already walking away. "Cry! Cry!_** RYAN!"**_I yell out his name, he keeps walking. I try to run to him, but no avail. He turns to smoke and fades away. My world is now completely black, and I'm all alone. My fear. Being alone. I drop to my knees. I hear a voice. It sounds like Ryan. I ignore the voice, thinking my mind was messing with me again. I slowly start to see my vision turn black. _Am I dying? If I am, at least I can escape this painful nightmare._ My vision is now completely black, and I'm hearing Cry's voice. I finally slip away from my world and am now gone.

End of nightmare~

Cry's voice is slowly fading in until I hear him load and clear. "Felix! Wake up! Please wake up!" My eyes flutter open, and I hear Cry gasp. "C-Cry?" Cry hugged me tightly. "Dammit Felix! I though you were in a coma! Don't do that again, please!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes from remembering the nightmare. I clutch onto Cry's shirt and start sobbing into his shoulder. _It's bad enough that I lost Marzia. I don't, no, I __**can't**_ _lose Cry either... _"...don't leave me" Cry pulled away from me a bit. "What?" I look at his blurry 'face' through my teary eyes. "Please don't leave me alone. _**Promise**_me you won't leave me alone." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He smiled at me and spoke. "Don't worry friend. I'll never leave you." I smiled slightly, sleep was taking over me. "I'll let you sleep." He turned away from me slowly, letting go of my hand. _No! Please stay! ...don't leave.._ without noticing, I tightly grabbed his hand, afraid he'd leave. "Please stay until I fall asleep. Please?" He smiled at me once again. "Okay. I'll stay here." He keeled next to my bed all while holding him.

**Okay! so I updated! 1,549 words! Oh my Buddha, I did it. This was a big chapter for me you know. hope you enjoyed and for those just joining us, follow favorite and follow me for more stories and updates! Until next time.**

** Love, Amber~**


	4. Questions

_Italics mean thinking_

**Bold means timeskip or new POV**

**Ryans POV~**

I knelt down beside pewdie's bed, seeing him slowly close his eyes. His grip on my pale hand slowly loosened until his hand fell limply beside him. His breathing evened out and I still kept my eyes on him. _I feel like such a creep. _I blush, looking away. I look back at his sleeping face once more and walk away. I smiled when I reached the doorway, looking at him. "Goodnight friend." I closed the door on my way out, heading to guest bedroom. I look at the time on my cell, only to see it was 23:00 (11:00 pm). How long was I in there? My mind goes from there, to the nightmare Pewdie had. While I was trying to wake him up, he whimpered out words like "why", and "Wait", I also heard him call out both my name(Ryan), and Cry. As much as I didn't want to say it, he called out Marzia too. I bet it was about her too. Until I hear it from Pewdie himself, I'm not going to blame her for this.

I sit down on my bed, resting my head on my hands. What am I gonna do? I'm afraid that this will happen again. I don't want to see my friend like this. At least I'm here to comfort him. I don't want to pressure him into telling me what happened in the nightmare, I rather wait until he's ready. I put the laptop on my nightstand and put the covers over my body. I move around until I find a comfortable spot and fall asleep.

_Timeskip brought to you by bromance~_

I wake up to feel the sunshine on my face, and a pug licking my cheek? I sit up on the bed to see Maya. I completely forgot about Maya! Wait- where has Maya been? I hear keys jingling and a door close. I throw off my bed covers, put on my poker face mask and walk down the spiral stairs. I look up from the floor and see Pewds in his jacket and hat. He looks at me and smiles. " Did I wake you up? Or did Maya give you a wake up call?" I could hear the laughter in his voice on the last part. "Yes and no. I woke up by myself, but found her beside me. Licking my face." I said, blushing a bit. "So, you wanna have breakfast?" He spoke up. I nodded, no words wanting to come out of my mouth. He walked right into the kitchen and I heard the refrigerator open. I walked into the living room and into the kitchen. I went through the open door and saw Pewdie making Waffles. He looked over to me with his blue eyes and looked back at the stove. "How many?" He asked. "Uh- two?" I scratch the back of my head and take a seat on the chair near the counter tops.

I rest my head against the palm of my head and close my eyes slowly. A loud noise echoed in my ears and I fell off the stool. "Ah-_Fuck. _That hurt." I groaned. I see pewds, "Bro, you okay?" He asks as he goes around the countertop . And sees me laying on the floor. "Uh-um, Y-yeah" I replied. He held out a hand for me to grab and helped me up. I blushed slightly as He helped me up. Thank god for this mask, the only thing that shows is my mouth. He smiled brightly and I looked on the countertop to see the plate of waffles. "Do you want maple or strawberry syrup?" "Umm, maple?" I replied, even though it sounded like a question. He nodded and reached into the fridge to grab the syrup and strawberries. He placed them on the countertop. I bit my lip and blushed slightly as I looked down at the strawberries behind my mask.

"Y-you don't have to eat the strawberries, if you don't want to." Pewds broke the silence ever so suddenly. I jumped when I realized we were just standing there. "N-no, it's okay, friend. I'll eat 'em'" I replied. As the corner of my lips grew to a soft smile. Pewds looked up from looking down at the strawberries. "Well, what'ya waiting for?" He chuckled softly "Let's dig in shall we?" I chuckled as Pewds raised a brow, giving me a funny look. I picked some of the red fruit from the plate with my fork, placing them on my waffles that somehow already had syrup.

I instantly started to dig in and took the first bite. I chewed my food and look at the cup of milk besides my plate. I finished chewing and see out the corner of my eye, that Pewdie's glanced at me. I was about to take another bite until Pewdie's thumb wipes over my cheek. I look at him and see he licks the syrup from his thumb. He blushed and looks at his Waffles. "S-sorry, you had some syrup on your cheek." Pewdie said awkwardly. I blush madly under my mask and look out the window. "N-no it's alright. But you could have used a napkin ya know." I softly spoke, afraid something else might come out. I have to admit, I do have a bit of a crush on Pewdie, but I don't love him…Right? I can't. He's my friend, I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin it. Its too soon either way.

Felix's POV~

I woke up to my phone ringing. I sleepily reached for my phone and answer the call. "Hello?" I spoke quietly. " ?" I opened my eyes. "Yes?" "Your pug, Maya, she's ready to pick up." I smiled at the thought of Maya being here. "I'll be there to pick her up." "Alright." With that, she hung up and I looked at my clock. 9:00. I stretched and threw the covers off of me. I got my towel and phone, leaving the bedroom.

_Timeskip brought to you by Pewdiepie's singing~_

I finished the shower and got dressed. I was careful to not make much noise so I didn't wake Cry up. I grabbed my jacket, hat, and keys. I head out the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. I made it out the door and into my car, starting it up and heading out the driveway. I made it to the vet and opened the door, a bell chiming as closed the door. "Good morning sir, how may I help you?" The cashier smiled at me and I returned the smile. She had chocolate brown hair, with a purple/pink streak in it, she had dark brown eyes. "I here to pick up Maya, I'm Felix by the way." "Ah, yes. Maya has been quite excited. And I'm Amber." I smiled as she started walking to the pens. I saw some other dogs, but they were all resting. "Here she is." She unlocked the door and grabbed her.

Maya was barking as I grabbed her. She instantly started to lick my cheek and I laughed softly. _'So adorable~_' I thought. "Okay -" "You can just call me Felix." I interrupted. "O-okay, Felix, is there anything you would like me to ring up for Maya? Food or anything?" "No, I don't need anything. Thank you anyway." I walk out the door and the bell chimes. "Goodbye Felix, I hope to see Maya and you soon!" "Same here." I close the door behind me and walk to my car; Maya starting to lick me again. I chuckled and opened the car door, letting Maya go in first. I started up the car, waiting for the heater to start up. I soon start driving out and start heading home.

I drove up and into the driveway, parking and turning off the engine. I grabbed Maya and got out the car. Once I unlocked and opened the door, Maya came rushing in and up the stairs. _I just hope Cry will be okay. _ I then heard someone giggling and laughing. Cry most likely woke up. I shut the door, making the cold air stay outside, and the warm air stay inside. I dropped my keys to the table near the door. I see the brunette make his way down the stairs, his hair a bit messy and wearing his mask. I look at him and smile. " Did you wake up on your own, or did Maya give you a wake up call?" I had a hint of laughter in my voice and Cry opened his lips and spoke. "Yes and no, I found her beside me..licking my face." I smiled and felt my hunger. "Do you wanna have breakfast?" It seemed as though I brought him out of his thoughts and 'looked' at me. "Ah, yeah." I nodded and started to walk into the kitchen, all my cold weather gear off. Before I was completely in the kitchen, I saw Maya out of the corner of my eye rest on the carpet. I went into the kitchen and got out the things I needed. Once I finished making the waffles I put them down on the table and Cry just fell off his chair. "Ah, _fuck _that hurt." He was rubbing his head in pain as I lended a hand. "You okay bro?" "Y-yeah I'm alright." He grabbed onto my hand as I pulled him up. As he sat down, I went to the cupboards and asked him whether he wanted maple or strawberry syrup. He wanted maple and I reached into the fridge, taking out some strawberries. "Y-you don't have to eat them." _Why the hell am I stuttering? He's just a friend, so I shouldn't be nervous. _"No, I'll eat em." I set the syrup and plate of strawberries down and sat myself down.

We started eating and as soon as Cry finished his bite, I found some syrup on his cheek. I moved without thinking and wiped my thumb over it, licking it when I pulled away. I could tell Cry was blushing as I saw the tips of his ears turn pink. I looked back at my plate, not bringing myself to look at him. "S-sorry, you had some syrup on your cheek." "N-no its alright, but you could have used a napkin ya know." The brunette softly spoke.

_Timeskip~_

As the day went by, Cry laid on the couch looking at the ceiling. I crept towards him, hiding behind the couch that was facing away from the couch. I started hearing him sing as song. " And III WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUU!" He sang a bit off-key, but he still sounded better than me. I then joined him, but he didn't expect me to be there. He jumped off the couch and was now on his feet. "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" We both ended the song laughing our asses off. Cry was clutching his stomach, while I was pounding my fist onto the coffee table. I wiped the tear out of my eye and looked over to Cry. "How long were you there?" He said through giggles and gasps of air. "A while. I couldn't help but join you." He chuckled and whispered in my ear. "How about me and you do some karaoke?" I couldn't deny it, I really want to have a good time and have fun with my friend. Maybe get my mind off of.. never mind that, I wanna spend time with my friend. "Okay then, you're on!"

**_1,925 damn words. .AWESOME. (´▽`) Author-chan is happy. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for so long, happy st. Valentines from moi, to you!~ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡_****_)づ _****_huggles~_**  
**_Anywhozies, how you enjoyed and please heart and comment~ Join the lost Paradise army and find your paradise! Hope to see you guys in the next chap~ . See you later my lost people, and I hope you find your paradise. :)_**


End file.
